


Homer x Homer

by TakkaRULZ_Fanfics



Category: Hunter X Hunter, The Simpsons
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Cursed crossover, Gen, Humor, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakkaRULZ_Fanfics/pseuds/TakkaRULZ_Fanfics
Summary: Due to circumstances of fate, Homer Simpson decides to allow Chrollo Lucilfer into his house, without even suspecting that he is a legendary crime lord and leader of the Phantom Troupe. Can the friendly yellow family survive to the Phantom Troupe? Or rather, can the Phantom Troupe survive against the Simpsons and the inhabitants of Springfieldl?
Relationships: Homer Simpson/Marge Simpson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. New idea X Handsome tenant X D´oh!

If something distinguished Mr. Burns, it was his extensive art collection, which he had purchased over the years. Sculptures by Aguste Rodin, paintings by Frida Kalho, jewelry from Tsarist Russia, Greek and Chinese vases, not to mention the hundreds of fossils and that Mel Gibson´s underwear that he obtained at an online auction 4 years ago. There was only one problem with that ancient collection: he did not know where to keep it. Sure, he could leave it in one of his many mansions, however, over time they would accumulate dust and he didn't want to pay someone to clean that dust, much less clean it himself. So, Mr. Burns made an important decision: He would open a museum from his collection in Springfield!  
For that he would have to invest a lot of money, and the only way to do it without hurting his wallet and his life of luxury would be by cutting personnel at the Springfield Nuclear plant ...  
Homer was one of the first victims of that series of massive layoffs, after all he was an incompetent engineer and his position could easily be filled by any poorly paid intern. The poor Homer was so depressed; he had never liked working at the Springfield nuclear plant, his dream had always been to work in bowl alley as pin monkey or be a Play Boy photographer, however, his job was the only thing that supported his family. Homer arrived home earlier than usual, and soon he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Marge had gone with Bart and Maggie to that dance show Lisa was going to participate in, the only reason he hadn't accompanied them there was because of his job, which he had just lost. Now Homer would have no more excuses not to go to Lisa's cultural festivals!  
"Damn Mr. Burns! All because of his filthy museum! I hope that someone steals everything in the museum from that old frat!" Homer shouted frustrated at the thought of having to endure another one of those horrible dance shows. But before he could continue to curse the eighty-year-old billionaire, a television advertisement caught his attention.  
This ad showed a young tourist couple on an exotic beach.  
“Oh, Tom! We have come to a new city to take our vacation, but we don't have any hotel to stay at!” said the stunning blonde from the ad.  
“Who can help us?” shouted the genuinely scared husband of the blonde lady.  
“I have the solution!” shouted Troy McClure coming out from behind the bushes on the beach.  
“This is the Home-Hotel application, with which you can spend your holidays in any house of any person in the city where you are visiting” continued McClure showing them a cell phone.  
“Oh! that's great!” the couple exclaimed after suddenly pressing a button on their cell phone and magically appearing in a suburban house.  
“And they can also make their house available for tourists and earn money with it! - McClure said again, smiling from ear to ear - Just download the Home-Hotel application and forget about those horrible hotels, full of horny couples and their disgusting free soap! From now on your experiences will be ... authentically homelike.”  
Homer was thoughtful for a while after he saw that ad. The solution to his problems was in front of him ...

Bart, Lisa, Maggie and Marge arrived from Lisa's recital with a box of leftover pizza for Homer, but upon arrival they found a surprise ...  
“What is dad doing in the playroom and why is the sofa there with Lisa's sheets?” Bart asked, watching as his father quickly remodeled the room.  
“Bart, this is no longer a playroom, this is the new room at the Simpson Home-Hotel.” Homer said smiling as he hung a picture that said "Hotel, sweet hotel" in embroidered letters.  
“Homer! How dare you do this without asking me first? You know how it was the last time we let strangers stay in our house!” Marge shouted worried.  
“Do not worry Marge, with this application strangers will no longer stay. I already installed it on my phone and put pictures so that tourists can see how authentic our house is.” Homer said showing on his cell phone images of a luxurious house full of old paintings and a charming garden full of religious decorations.  
"Homer, that's Mr. Burns' mansion and Flanders garden!" Marge yelled angrily.  
“Well, maybe I'm exaggerated a bit, but it's almost the same as the decoration I'm going to put in this house ...” Homer said as he turned to see the screen of his phone, checking the new notification that just had arrived.   
“Ahhh! Our first tenant just arrived! Marge will let him use your hair dryer, Lisa you will offer them your vegetarian breakfast in the morning, Bart you will carry the guests' luggage and Maggie you will ...” but before Mr. Simpson completed his sentence, he heard the doorbell ring.  
Homer hurried to the entrance to greet his guest, while his family followed him in curiosity and bewilderment. Homer opened the door and smiled when he saw his tenant: a handsome man in a tailored suit, with black hair and gray eyes, whose pierced ears wore a pair of silver earrings and indigo stones.  
“Ay carmba! A man with earrings!” Bart exclaimed.  
“Bart don't be rude to our guest!” Marge growled embarrassed.  
“Oh, don't apologize ma'am! In fact, I am a man and I am wearing earrings, I do not believe that clothes have gender. Women can wear pants and men makeup, one has to discard gender roles and instead embrace the cinnamon roles.” Answered the mysterious guess with complete assurance.  
“You have a very progressive and open mind. I wish there were more men like you in this world.” Lisa commented, smiling at that charismatic man.  
“Thank you very much, little girl. I love that this generation is open to change. By the way, is this the house of Mr. Homer J. Simpson?” Asked the elegant man.  
“Oh, of course that it is!” Homer said somewhat nervous before his new host.  
“Well, it seems that the taxi driver did not make any mistakes after all. Therefore, you must be Mr. Homer Simpson, right?” said the guest smiling as he passed inside the house.  
“Oh yeah. And you must be Mr.… um… um… Cholo Lucifer.” said Homer awkwardly reading his guess name from his cellphone.  
“Actually, my name is Chrollo Lucilfer, but it is usually pronounced as Kuroro Rushifuru, although its real pronunciation is Quwrof Wrlccywrlfh.”  
Chrollo made an awkward pause as the family stared at him in perplexity, apparently no one seemed to understand the complicated pronunciation of his name.  
“But usually my friends just call me Boss.” Chrollo reaffirmed, smiling amiably at the family he was staying with.  
“Wow, this guy is really classy.” Homer said absorbed by Chrollo and his confidence.  
“Well, I'll be here for the whole week. This house, seems lovely, so I think I'll really enjoy my vacation in this city and its inhabitants.” Chrollo concluded smiling, as Homer led him to his bedroom.  
Neither the Simpsons nor Chrollo suspected a shred of the mess they were getting into.


	2. More guests X Creepy clown x Scared boy

Bart was awakened by a strange noise coming from his window. He turned to his eyes to the window and saw some red hair, which quickly disappeared from his view without a trace. Bart trembled with fear, as he tried to look for any trace of that red hair outside his window without any success.  
There was only one person with red hair who could be stalking him through the window: Sideshow Bob. Bart quickly fled to the bathroom, where his father was probably showering himself and getting ready for work. Bart, not caring about the sound of water running through the shower, slammed the bathroom door open.  
“Dad! Sideshow Bob is outside my room´s window!” Bart shouted when he opened the door, but to his surprise, he did not find his father. Instead Bart found a naked man who was lying quietly in the bathtub, waiting for it to be completely filled with water.  
The man had golden eyes, cherry-colored hair and for some strange reason a weird clown like make-up. That man only turned to see Bart and smiled macabrely, while the yellow boy froze as he saw how that creepy guy stood up from the bathtub, holding Bob's inert head in his left hand.  
“Good morning little boy. I think this man had been bothering you. But don't worry, I already took care of him. I wonder what kind of majestic ability you have to have awaken the bloodlust of this singular gentleman. Just thinking about how majestic my fight against that man was makes me turn on. Ah! What a delicious treat! I hope that one day you can fight against me with such raw power!” said the murderous clow with a clearly horny expression.  
Bart, felt his skin crawl when he saw how that man's gaze became sinister and depraved, so he screamed and ran to the kitchen in search of his parents.  
In the kitchen, Marge was making the breakfast with Homer while they listened to the news on the radio.  
“ ...the incident occurred last night when a feral bodybuilder, along with a samurai assaulted the hotel´s bar for beer, while a nerd was playing with his smart phone and the hotel employees began to kill each other in the lobby for no apparent reason. In addition, several reports tell us about how a clown decided to harass local people by telling them that he was going to show them his gum, which he claimed had properties of rubber and gum ...” said the radio reporter in a monotonous voice.  
“I can't believe the clowns and bodybuilders attacks are back.” Homer commented, nibbling a piece of bacon.  
“Homer, there have never been attacks by bodybuilders in the city, only by clowns.” Marge added.  
Bart interrupted Marge and Homer by running to the kitchen terrified, almost on the verge of tears.  
“Mom! Dad! There's a crazy clown in the bathroom and he killed Sideshow Bob!” Yelled Bart.  
Marge just sighed, convinced that Bart had just had a nightmare, but Homer, scared by the mention of a clown and Sideshow Bob, ran screaming like crazy to the bathroom, grabbing a kitchen knife with him to defend his family and himself from that alleged clown. However, when he got to the bathroom he did not find any clown. There was just the shower still running and the bathtub dripping with the excessive water that fell into it.  
“Hey, wait a minute… there's no clown here.” Homer said disappointed.  
“But .. but .. he was there bathing ... he was there ... naked in the shower ...” Bart stammered trying to spin a sentence.  
“Bart, don't tell any more lies, close the tap and get ready for school.” Homer said clearly angry.  
Bart, who was too scared to contradict Homer, simply closed the faucet and went to his room, completely terrified by that horrible red-haired clown.  
“Damn it, now all this water will be wasted uselessly.” Homer grunted, leaving the bathroom and heading to the kitchen, where he met his guest, who was drinking coffee while sending a couple of messages on his cellphone.  
“Well, Mr. Lucilfer, how did you spend your night at the Simpson Hotel?” Homer asked.  
“I have never slept so peacefully since I received my master's degree in theology for my thesis on the influence of the apocryphal Gospels in the philosophical texts of Averroes and postmodern Gnostic hermeneutics.” Chrollo answered smiling.  
“What does that mean?” Homer asked confused by Chrollo's complicated words.  
“It means it was a wonderful night. Although, I have to tell you that I have a serious problem and I believe that only you can help me.” Chrollo said seriously.  
“Ummm… I'm not sure.”  
“I'm willing to pay.” Chrollo said, taking out nothing more and nothing less than 1,000 dollars from his wallet.  
“Yahoo! Ask me whatever you want!” Homer said, snatching the bills from Chrollo´s hand.  
“Well, you see. The hotel where my traveling friends were going to stay was victim of a terrorist attack last night ...”  
“You mean that attack of the bodybuilder and the clown?” Homer asked curiously.  
“Umm ... I think so. Well, the point is, they have nowhere to sleep in Springfield. Would it be too much trouble if they stayed here?” Chrollo asked politely.   
“Oh, not at all. Just give me more money.” Homer said with confidence.  
“Well, I totally agree on that. I just let you know that they are twelve and that they can sometimes be a little… extravagant.”  
“Like the guy of the comic books store or Lady Gaga?” Homer asked.  
“Not exactly, but you get the idea. They will arrive here in the afternoon.” Chrollo answered smiling, while Homer put the wad of bills into his pockets.


End file.
